Gotta Get Through This
by Ami-san
Summary: Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

**Got To Get Through This**

**~*~*~*~***

A/N: Ok! I totally just listened to this song! And I am inspired!! *Stares around and everything is bright* ok, I do not own any characters in this story, and I do not own the song, I gotta get thru this, by Daniel Bedingfield! (God, I love that song!! ^_^) This fic is based around…umm…me actually, well my life anyway! Except I changed the characters around, so it's Hermione instead of me, and Harry instead of my boyfriend. Read and I hope you love it!

            **If Only I could get through this**

**I get through this**

            Hermione stared around the small coffee shop. It was simple, but she had heard they made good coffee. She sipped her mug silently. Her eyes wandering recklessly, she was waiting for Mr. Brown, he was going to be giving her a job interview. But he hadn't shown yet, possibly caught in traffic. 

            Her eyes fell on the door, as it opened slowly and cold air blew through the small shop, and the bell chimed as a boy stepped inside. He looked around shivering slightly. His Black hair ruffled and unkempt, he seemed to be looking for someone. He scanned the visitors eagerly. When his eyes fell on Hermione, she held his gaze for a moment, and he smiled slightly. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, still smiling.

            "Are You Hermione Granger?" he asked her, stumbling over his own words a bit. 

            She stared at him for a minute, before she smiled warmly.

            "Are You Mr. Brown?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

            The boy shook his head slowly.

            "No, Mr. Brown is sick in bed with a head cold, he asked me to come for him. I am his number one man!" He looked as if he was proud of himself. 

She nodded towards the seat across from her, and he quickly sat down. He looked flushed, possibly because of the cold. Hermione decided to make some quick conversation. 

"So what is your name?" Hermione questioned.

"Harry."

Hermione nodded, she always tried to smile well talking to someone new, it made them less nervous, which made them easier to talk to. 

She looked around, she need something to talk about, a subject. Her eyes landed on the window, were a cold wind blew, and snow covered nearly everything. 

"Is it cold out there?" She asked, turning back to him. 

He turned, to look out the window. He truly was gorgeous. She had never seen anyone like him before. 

He nodded his head, smiling. "It defiantly is."

Hermione smiled uneasily. That subject didn't seem to interest him much. 

"So should we get on with the interview?" 

Hermione nodded. Why didn't she think of that? 

            He looked around in his brief case for some papers. After about a minute he looked up. 

            "I don't seem to have the papers," he said nervously. 

            "That's alright," she said smiling. 

            "Would you still like to have coffee?" he asked hopefully. 

            Hermione grinned and nodded.

          **I gotta get through this**

**  
I gotta get through this**

**  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through**

**  
I'm gotta get through this**

**  
I gotta get through this**

**  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you**

A/N: ok! Chapter one!! I swear it'll get better!! Its such a cute plot!!


	2. The Dance

**Got To Get Through This**

**~*~*~*~***

A/N: **Chapter Two of Ami's magical World** hehe…Anyway! I won't be writing as much anymore, cuz I've got school! AH! How I loathe it, oh well! :Sigh: what can ya do? I don't own anything, ya da ya da ya da, ok lets get on with the reading!! ****

**            Give me just one second and I'll be all right**

**Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart**

**Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay**

**Just another day until I hold you tight**

            **Day After Job Interview**

            Hermione smiled as Ron made a very good attempt to dance. He had invited her to a dance. Well, he wasn't very smart, because he couldn't dance. 

They broke apart at the end of the song, and headed back to the table, so they could get something to drink. The sound of the music beating in her ears, she was beginning to get a bit of a headache. 

"I'll be right back, I just need to go freshen up," Hermione yelled in Ron's ear so she could be heard over the pounding music. He smiled at her and nodded, well she thought it was nod, it could have been he was just dipping his head to the beat. 

Hermione struggled through the groups of people, trying to find her way to the bathroom. She managed to get through, and she came to a door, 'washroom' it read. She looked around; Men and Women must have to share a bathroom she thought. Oh great, that's just what she needed. Having guys hanging around smoking in the bathrooms. 

She pushed open the door and stumbled in. All of the bathrooms were in use. She sighed heavily and walked over to one of the sinks.

She let the cold-water splash against her sweat-covered face. When she looked up, she could see a figure standing behind her in the mirror. Her hand fumbled around her pocket, when she felt the cold smooth wood of her wand, she spun around, teeth clenched. She blinked in confusion when she faced Harry.

"Good Afternoon, Ms Granger," Harry said, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh it's you Harry," Hermione said putting a hand against her chest, as if to steady the uneven beat. "Please, call me Hermione." 

"Alright, will do," Harry said, cocking his head to the side. 

Hermione smiled slightly, scratching the back of her neck nervously. 

"Do you have a date?" she asked.

He shook his head, he didn't seem sad about it though.

"I like to be free, then I have choices," he said smiling. "Do you have a date?"

Hermione nodded slowly. 

"He can be on his own for just one dance," Harry said grinning.

Hermione returned the smile, "Yes, I suppose he can."

Harry held out his hand, still smiling. Hermione took it blushing slightly. And he led her out of the bathroom, and out onto the dance floor. 

Hermione was nervous, she wasn't a very good dancer. But she didn't want to say no. 

It was a slow song, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling causally. He always seemed so laid back and cool. 

Hermione nervously wrapped her arms around his neck, she had to stand on her tip toes to do so. He smiled down at her, and she returned it. She laid her head on his chest lightly, closing her eyes and going off to her own world. It felt like they were just rocking back and fourth. She smiled to herself.

Soon the song was over, to soon Hermione thought. 

"No wonder you have a date," Harry laughed.

"I can't believe you don't," Hermione smiled.

He shrugged. "I never know who to take."

Hermione nodded as if she knew, even though she didn't. She was tempted to hug him so tightly that he chocked and died. But she didn't really want him to die, so she decided against it. 

"I am still surprised," she said. "Why aren't the women clinging to you like bees to honey?"

Harry grinned, and nodded toward a group of women who were eyeing Hermione harshly, as if at any second they would attack her and rip her head off. 

"I see, well, I should be flattered, I was chosen by the famous Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes flashed happily. "Yes, well, I don't always get to dance with beautiful women like you."

Hermione could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and a grin broke out on her face. Hermione could think of what to say, so she decided to just smile. 

** When Your Love is falling like the rain,**

**I close my eyes and it falls again**

When will I get the chance to say I love 

**I pretend that you're already mine**

**And my hear ain't breaking**

I look into your eyes 

A/N: Do You like?? Is this better then the first chapter?? Tell me what you think…WITH A REVIEW!! 


	3. Suprise Visit

Gotta Get Through This

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I love you all for reading this far! It takes a while to get started, kinda like…pre-heated! Well, anyway, thanks for reading! This is my third fanfic, and its based on a true story…I hope it doesn't suck…

**If only I could get through this**

**If only I could get through this**

**If only I could get through this**

God, Help me get through this

            Hermione pulled the covers out of the tight corners of her bed. She quickly parted her hair, and made to braids on each side. She wore a plain and simple shirt to sleep in, and it came slightly past her thighs. She wasn't very tired, but she knew she had to sleep. 

            Hermione rolled over in her bed, so she could see the time on her clock. The number's glowed red, 3:45 a.m. She closed her eyes tightly willing herself to go to sleep. After about a minute, she kicked the comforter off her, swinging her legs out of bed and standing up, slightly unstable. 

            She slowly made way her way down the darkened hallway, her arms out stretched, staring ahead unseeingly. Her small flat rarely ever had guests. Things were thrown around, and pots and pans piled up in large heaps. Every once and a while she would stumble over something that she left on the floor.  She felt for a cup, and turned on the tap, leaving it on, until it started to run cold. 

            She took large gulps, relieving her dry throat. She smiled to herself, the dance really was successful, she hadn't made a fool of herself. 

            "Hermione?" said a soft voice.

            Hermione's heart thumped in her chest. She had locked all the doors before she slept, she was sure of that. She had left her wand in her room, she cursed herself under her breath. She wasn't so afraid though, this person obviously knew who she was. 

            She slowly turned around, her arms in a cross over her chest. She couldn't see anyone, only darkness. Her eyes swivelled around the room. Again she cursed herself under her breath, if she had her wand, she could use a lighting charm. Her eyes fell upon a figure that stood in front of the kitchen window. Now Hermione was scared, she had nothing to protect herself with. 

            "G-Get out of my house," Hermione said, trying as best as she could to sound casual. 

            The figure could see through this act, because it took a few steps forward, getting dangerously closer. 

            "It's only me, Ron," said the figure.

            Ron muttered a simple spell, and the room lit up.

            "Do you always sneak into people's houses?" Hermione asked with a deep sigh.

            "Only if I want them."

            Hermione's fear returned for a moment, if he wanted them? As in, he wanted her? She gulped, he had followed her home, and he broke into her house. 

            Ron took a few steps closer and she could smell the alcohol in his breath. He was drunk. Hermione's fear grew even more.

            "R-Ron, go home, I am tired," Hermione said stumbling over her words. 

            Ron quickly closed the distance between them, laying a kiss on her neck, slightly sucking. 

            Hermione shivered, she tried to push Ron away, but he was much stronger then her. He grabbed her wrists smiling dangerously. Hermione's bottom lip quivered with fear. She realized that she should call out for help, but when she tried to scream, only a small groan escaped her lips. He kissed her bare collarbone, and Hermione struggled to get away from him. Her eyes traveling recklessly for something that she could use to help her.

            Her eyes fell on the open window, she could see someone walking across the street, a bit of light was shed on the situation.

~*~*~*~*~

            Harry walked on the narrow side-walk, he could sleep, so he decided some fresh air might help him. He dropped his cigarette and crushed it with the heel of his shoe. The red embers still burning brightly. 

            Harry stopped suddenly. He could hear someone calling…someone was calling for help. He looked around quickly, to see whom the yell came from. There was no one else on the road. He thought he must be hearing things. Then he heard it again, his looked around rapidly again. He stared at an open window, there was a light on inside, and he could see two figures. He turned in the direction of the flat, quickening his pace slightly. 

            He reached the door, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Was he supposed to knock? Or just throw open the door and run in? He decided on knocking. He rapped on the oak door, and the cries faded, and there were sounds of people moving around. 

            He opened the door slowly peering inside. He could hear heavy panting. So he slowly moved inside, closing the door behind him. 

            He walked slowly down some kind of a hallway, then he came to a kitchen, it was brightly lit. And he looked around carefully, there didn't seem to be anyone in here. He saw someone moving from the corner of his eye. He looked over to the side where a girl lay curled up in a ball, head on the ground.

            "Uh…excuse me? Miss?" 

            The girl looked up quickly, when she saw Harry her lip quivered, and she started to sob loudly. 

            Harry studied the girl's face and almost right away realized it was Hermione.

            "Hermione?" he asked doubtfully.

            The girl stopped crying and stared at him, "H-Harry?" 

            Harry nodded and he walked over to Hermione kneeling beside her. As soon as he did so, she clung to him sobbing onto his shoulder. He was a little surprised about this, and he slowly pat her on the back. Letting her cry and get it all out. 

A/N: Chapter three! Yay! Tell me if you like it!!


	4. AN

Hey kids

Ami-san here. You may have noticed that I've taken a _long _break from my writing and specifically my fan fictions. I really just hit a wall in terms of my creativity and needed something new. A lot has happened since then.

In the past _four years _(wow.) I've begun taking Literary Arts at a high school focused on the Arts. It hasn't been very successful, I find myself wanting to explore other fields and perhaps writing should be a hobby not a career. Having said this, I _am _working on a non-Harry Potter fan fiction and the process is a grueling one. If you are interested in the details feel free to contact me at: amywatson_(at)hotmail(dotcom) _I check my e-mail regularly and wouldn't mind keeping in touch with positive people.

To update you on my personal life you may be happy to know I have _absolutely no clue what the hell is going on in my love life. _A lot has happened, and I've learned a lot from those experiences but I still don't feel prepared for commitment and that is what my boyfriend (for now?) is asking for.

Thank-you for reading,

Ami-san


End file.
